Je Dors Sur Des Roses
by knockturnalleys
Summary: A collection for Fleur Delacour, a rose of her own. (written for challenges)
1. To Gold

**A/N: written for Hogwarts (C &A) Fortnightly Challenges - going postal. Prompt: Exchange Student AU**

* * *

 **1\. To Gold**

Fleur did not want to send her sister on the Hogwarts express, but she knew that it was a good thing.

It was simply because of the horrible year that she had lead at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But, Dumbledore had reached out to Beauxbatons and then the exchange program had started.

Gabrielle was one of the first.

Fleur hugged her little sister to her chest. "Now, you be careful, don't you?" asked Fluer, looking at the little blonde in her arms.

"Of course," said Gabrielle Delacour.

"No matter where you are, I am always with you," whispered Fleur, and that was the last thing that she said before Gabrielle entered the train.

Fleur made sure that she was right on time when the train carrying hundreds of Hogwarts students came onto the platform.

She saw the familiar ethereal face of her little sister pressed against the window.

"Gabrielle!" She shouted out, her arms held wide.

Fleur took Gabrielle home. Well, not technically home. They weren't able to go back to France, not while Fleur had a job at the bank and Gabrielle's education was here in Britain. Fleur took refuge in the Leaky Cauldron, just a temporary place until she had enough money to get a place of her own.

"I hope you don't mind," she said regrettably to her sister as Gabrielle trailed her in.

"No, it's fine," said Gabrielle, smiling at her sister.

Fleur returned it and went to cut some fruit for her younger sister.

"Here," Fleur said while simultaneously placing a plate of fruit under her sister's nose.

"Stars?" asked Gabrielle, looking at the fruit as if they would just jump up and bite her. "Wasn't that what you used to do when I was little? Cut my food into stars so I could eat them?"

Fleur giggled, and soon her sister decided to join in.

"Here, I'll do it. You have shaky hands," said Fleur, slapping her sister's hand away and picking up a hair scrunchie from the dressing table and reaching to her sister's gold hair.

It was a year since Gabrielle had attended Hogwarts as an exchange student. Currently, they were the only two in the Burrow while the rest of the Weasley family was out doing their shopping in Diagon Alley.

"There's something that I need to tell you about," whispered Gabrielle while Fleur's long thin fingers worked through her hair, making intricate patterns.

"Yes?" asked Fleur.

"Something about my future," the words escaped from Gabrielle's mouth in the most tentative of fashion.

Fleur's hand went limp by her sides. She spun Gabrielle's chair to face her.

"I want to be an alchemist."

"An alchemist?" asked Fleur, confused.

"I've always felt like turning things to gold would be a brilliant practice. And I know that the theory has been disproved time and time again, but there are good examples of successful alchemists everywhere. I was reading something in the Hogwarts library and it just stuck. I asked professor Slughorn all about it and he gave me a lot of information," All this was said very fast, Fleur could barely hang onto her words.

Before Gabrielle could speak further, Fleur took hold of her and hugged her closely to her chest.

"You are gold," she whispered into her sisters ears.


	2. Midnight Mouths

**A/N: written for Hogwarts (C &A) Fortnightly Challenges - going postal. Section 2 - Prompt: setting - Three Broomsticks.**

* * *

 **2\. Midnight Mouths**

"In a room full of art, I'd still stare at you,"

Fleur burst into laughter, slapping the table in front of her. A few drops of butterbeer slopped out onto the table.

"I am to inform you that what you just said was the most horrible pick-up line I have ever heard," She said, in fits of giggles. "Charlie, how did you even know something like that?"

Charlie's freckled face turned red, and he looked down at the table.

"I shouldn't have read that book Fred and George gave me," he muttered, picking at a hole in the table cloth.

"Are you having a good time, my dears?" asked Madame Rosmerta, walking over to their table and taking away the empty beer bottles that Fleur had just drowned. Charlie looked up at her and nodded.

Rosmerta smiled at them and walked away.

"So what is it like to work with dragons, Charlie?" asked Fleur, resting her hand on her chin, listening in rapture.

And Charlie told her. He told her all about almost getting burned alive a few times, and showed her the small bite marks on his hands that were made by baby dragons. He told her about the climate in Romania, and he also told her the friends that he had. Not all of them humans.

When Fleur and Charlie went into the Three broomsticks together, Fleur only thought that the attraction went one way, which often happened to her. But as Charlie kept on speaking of his job and everything that he did, Fleur found that the attraction no longer went one way.

"You just made me hate dragons less, and after the first task, that is a very hard task to accomplish," said Fleur as they drained their drink and walked out of the Three Broomsticks arm in arm.

"Now, can I listen to you?" asked Charlie, throwing his head back as he laughed.

Fleur smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Sure."


End file.
